Surprising Fiona
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Five instances in which Michael tries to surprise Fiona and fails, and one time he succeeds.


Just a series of five instances in which Michael fails to surprise Fiona, and one time he succeeds. Jordin Sparks' Battlefield isn't mine. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

1) The first time he realized he couldn't sneak up on her was in Ireland. They had been together for just over a month, and for the first time in his life, he was truly happy with a woman. He knew it would never be able to last, but while he had her, he would enjoy it.

It was well after midnight when he crept into her apartment. He didn't like sneaking in like this, but sometimes he didn't have much of a choice. At least Fiona understood.

Moving silently along the floor, he undressed on his way to her bedroom. The door was open, and the room was bathed in darkness. Faintly he could make out a Fiona shaped lump in the bed, and he smiled.

But just as he reached her bed, he nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

"You better've taken your shoes off at the door."

2) Three years after returning to Miami and being reunited with Fiona, Michael was walking up the steps that led to his loft when he heard the noise. His hand strayed to the piece he kept at his back, and his movements were slow as he pushed the door open.

Fiona was grunting as she landed blow after blow to his old punching bag. She was drenched in sweat, and her light brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Relaxing, Michael took his hand away from his gun and came up behind her. He knew how she could get during these sessions, and he kept his movements silent as he came up behind her.

"Don't even think about it, Michael." She landed a roundhouse kick to the punching bag.

His eyes widened as she spoke without even turning around. How had she heard him?

"Don't be so surprised. What did you get for lunch?"

3) He always considered himself to be a quiet man. From the time he was a child, he had adapted to his surroundings. Being quiet sometimes meant the difference between a night in his bed or a night huddled in his closet while his drunken father beat on the door.

That quality came in handy when he joined the army. His stealth got him close to targets without raising alarms, and it enabled him to disable an enemy quickly and efficiently. It served him well through his career, and even after he was burned.

He moved quickly through the loft, his bare feet silent against the floor. Clad only in a pair of sweatpants, he crept into the bathroom, where Fiona was singing loudly in the shower.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_

Moving across the floor, he reached out to pull the shower curtain back.

"Don't even think about it, Michael."

Was that woman psychic?

4) He could see her sprawled out on their bed, her hair spread out on her pillow like an angel. Her beauty captivated him, and he couldn't understand how he could stay away from her for a minute, much less six weeks.

But he had done it, and now he was home. The loft wasn't home, though. Home was wherever she was. In her arms, he found unconditional love and acceptance, something he had never thought he would find until he found her. She was his life, and she was his home.

He hadn't even bothered bringing his bags inside. Instead he pulled off his sunglasses as he moved noiselessly across the floor. The soft sound of her breathing was music to his ears.

Finally he reached the bed, and he leaned over long enough to remove his shoes. His plan was to join her in the bed and surprise her by kissing her awake. She would love that.

But when he raised his head, he was somewhat disappointed to see her awake. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't surprise her.

She gave him a sleepy smile and patted the empty space beside her.

"Get over here and let me welcome you home properly."

He grinned widely. How could he say no to that?

5) Michael smiled as he watched Fiona move gracefully around his mother's kitchen.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and he had told Fiona that he was giving Sam a hand with some trouble his friend was having. So Fiona had taken it upon herself to visit with Madeline.

He had fully expected his meeting with Sam to take longer than it had, but they had wrapped things up much faster than either man had predicted. And Michael figured he would head on over to his mom's to rescue Fiona.

But it didn't seem that she needed to be rescued. No, she looked quite at home as she mixed eggs into brownie mix with a large spoon.

She didn't see him, and he moved stealthily into the kitchen, until he was close enough to touch her. But as he opened his mouth, she turned around and stuck the spoon into his open mouth.

His expression was priceless, and Fiona laughed as she removed the spoon. Then she stood up on her toes and licked the chocolate that clung to the corner of his mouth. "Mm…"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as that small sound sent a pleasurable kick straight to his groin.

God, he loved her, even if he couldn't surprise her if his life depended on it.

"Want to lick the bowl?"

6) In all the years he had known her, Michael had never been able to surprise Fiona. At least, not intentionally. It was a fact she was proud of, and a fact that annoyed him.

Fiona was sitting cross-legged on their bed, a cup of yogurt in her hand as she watched Michael hit his punching bag. Normally she would have joined him, but lately she hadn't been feeling well. She was probably coming down with something, so she contented herself with watching him for now. Afterward, she could always follow him into the shower…

Michael suddenly stopped, his chest heaving and his body lathered in sweat.

Fiona's brow furrowed when he stood there, unmoving. "Michael?"

Suddenly he dropped to a knee, his hand moving to rest over his chest.

"Michael!" Dropping the yogurt, Fiona jumped off of the bed and raced over to him. "Michael, what's wrong?" She knelt down beside him, resting her small hand on his heaving body. "Are you okay?"

"Fi…" He turned his head upward until he could see her eyes.

"I'm right here, Michael." Her hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

Nodding breathlessly, he suddenly reached into his pocket and held up an Asscher cut diamond ring.

For a moment, she stared at him. "What…?"

He held the ring out to her with a smile. "Marry me, Fiona."

Suddenly anger filled her eyes, and she shoved him onto the floor. "You made me think something was wrong with you, just so you could do that?"

He blinked. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You're an ass, Michael Westen." She snatched the ring out of his hand and put it on her left ring finger. Then she straddled his hips, pinning him to the floor.

He smiled and rested his large hands on her hips, and when they were both thoroughly sated, he held her against his chest and kissed her head.

"Surprise, Fi."

"Shut up."

The End!

A/N: Hehehe, those two. Hope everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
